


Knight in Fiery Armour

by Aerle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Arthurian, Duelling, Jousting, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Medieval, Middle Ages, Tournaments, boon - Freeform, king arthur - Freeform, knighthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerle/pseuds/Aerle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace is determined to take the king's head, in order to free his town. Pretending to be a knight, he discovers it is not easy to kill a king, especially when said king has fifteen loyal knights to defend him. Ace is determined to fight even if it kills him, untill a certain blond knight takes special interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Fiery Armour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyLadyDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/gifts).



> Written for MyLadyDay's birthday 2013.
> 
> Beta'ed by VerginaSVPA

Ace looked at his reflection and grinned broadly. “Do I look like a knight or what?”

Zoro, the blacksmith who had made the harness for him, wiped his brow, before handing him his helmet. “Yeah, yeah. I still don’t know why you want to look like one. And when are you gonna pay me?”

Ace placed the helmet on his head and looked at his reflection again. “After I kill the king, I have all the money in the world,” he said grinning, admiring himself in the mirror. Not that he ever wanted to be a knight, but a harness looked damn good on him. He could have been knighted long ago, as he was of noble blood, despite growing up as a normal person. His father had been a noble, but Ace didn’t want anything to do with him. Or with knighthood. This was an exception, though. Taking the king’s head wouldn’t be an easy task and only a knight could dare a noble to a fight. So he had to pretend to be one. Fortunately, he was friends with a blacksmith. After hours of begging, Zoro had given in and had made the armour, with the promise Ace would pay him as soon as possible.

“Remind me again why you want to kill King Edward,” Zoro said sighing, already regretting his promise.

“Because I don’t want to be a prisoner in this town!” He didn’t understand how people didn’t see it. Nobody left this bloody town, except for Edward’s knights. He saw it, and he would stop Edward’s reign, even if it was the last thing he did!

He walked to the corner where his shield was leaning against the wall. Lovingly, he followed the paint with his gloved finger. The orange flames had turned out well because Usopp was an amazing painter. After months of training in horseback riding and sword fighting, with the help of Zoro, Usopp and Luffy, finally the time had come.

Ace turned to Luffy. “Now, are you going to be my squire or what?”

Luffy picked his nose. “Can I beat people up?”

A grin appeared on the freckled man’s face. “Even better. You can help me kill the king.”

* * *

Ace rubbed his armoured butt. Who knew one could get this stiff from sitting on a horse? Well, at least his position was a little better, as Luffy walked beside him, without a horse, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. “Need… food…” he panted. The trip hadn’t even been that long; after all, they only lived on the other side of the castle town.

“We had lunch an hour ago.” Though, Ace’s stomach reminded him that the king would have nice food. So perhaps they could join for dinner before he would take Edward’s head…

Before the gate, they were halted by two soldiers, who demanded their names.

“My name is Sir Ace, grandson of… Sir Garp… duke of Foosha,” he made up, hoping the soldiers didn’t know that Foosha was a small village about a day’s travel from the castle he had heard of somewhere. “And this is my squire Luffy. We have come from afar and are in need of rest.”

“I thought you were here to take the king’s–” Luffy started, but Ace quickly clasped a hand around his mouth.

“We are here to make use of the king’s hospitality,” he said and taking off his helmet, he gave the soldiers a charming smile.

They could pass.

After the horse had been led away, a servant went before them. He gave them the opportunity to freshen up, washing their hands and faces as was custom. After that, the brothers were led towards the dining hall, because that was where the king was. They were welcomed with loud laughter and the smell of food. Ace didn’t need to look next to him to know his brother was drooling and looking at him pleading to ask if they could eat first. He nodded almost invisibly.

They were placed at a long wooden table and immediately attacked the food, making the other guests look up.

After he had stuffed his face with as much food as fitted – so that Luffy couldn’t get to it – Ace took the time to look around. Up front, on an elevation, the king himself was seated. King Edward was a large man, larger than any man Ace had seen in his life, with an impressive white moustache. For his age, he looked very strong, still very muscular. It didn’t change Ace’s resolve however. He would take the king’s head, even if it killed him.

The king was talking to one of his knights, a man with a black goatee and red-brown hair. In his childhood, Ace had heard many things about the bravery and courtliness of Edward’s knights. But no matter how brave they were, if they had sworn loyalty to a man like Edward, they couldn’t be trusted.

* * *

After dinner, the king welcomed his guests into his castle. Ace stood proudly before Edward, who was surrounded by his best knights. Ace watched their faces and observed them closely. They didn’t look like ordinary knights, Ace had heard enough stories not to underestimate them. These fifteen knights were the best in all the land.

But wait, there were only fourteen here. Who was missing?

He was stirred from his thoughts by the question that was asked by the king. “Why are you here, son?”

He clenched his jaw. How dare that old man call him that? Still, he managed to stay polite and courtly, like he had trained for months. “My lord, I’m here to ask a boon.”

“And what is it that you want? You can have it,” Edward’s voice sounded through the hall.

That was the answer he had been waiting for. He yanked off his iron glove and threw it before the king’s feet. “I’m here to take your head! Fight me, old man!”

It stayed silent in the room for a moment. Then, King Edward burst into laughter, soon followed by all the knights.

Insulted and embarrassed, Ace looked around, a pink blush staining his cheeks. “How dare you laugh at me! Accept my challenge, you coward!”

“You think I’ll fight a brat like you?” the king roared.

The glove, still lying on the ground, was picked up by the youngest of the knights, barely more than a boy. “My lord, I will fight him.”

Edward nodded. “So it shall be. ‘Sir’ Ace, you shall duel with Sir Haruta tomorrow at noon.”

“No!” Ace exclaimed. “I’m here to fight _you_ , old man! I will take your head!” Without thinking, he drew his sword and swinging it dangerously, he jumped to attack.

But before the sharp blade could split the king’s skull, like he intended, two of the knights interfered. With a small swing of their swords, they managed to make Ace fall back, landing on the hard floor on his ass.

“You attacked the king,” one of them stated, a broad man with black striped pattern for hair and beard. “That’s treason. Prepare to die.” Lifting his sword, he walked over to Ace.

Ace scrambled to his feet, frantically looking for his sword he lost in the fall. But before the broad knight had reached him, the king spoke. “Sir Jozu.”

The man, Jozu, stopped in his tracks and turned to his lord.

“Tomorrow he will fight Sir Haruta. ‘Sir’ Ace, I expect you to be there.”

This was the second time Edward addressed him like that, like he knew Ace wasn’t a knight. He swallowed hard.

“A maid will show you to your room.”

Surprised he got away with making an attempt on the king’s life _and_ was invited to stay in the castle, he exited the throne room. Outside, he met Luffy, who had guarded his helmet and shield, but had remained in the kitchen – for obvious reasons. “How did it go?” he asked, chewing on a bread roll.

“The coward let one of his knights take the fight. It matters not, tomorrow I will defeat him and then go for the king again. He can’t hide behind his knights forever!”

* * *

That night, he couldn’t sleep. He had trained for months to fight the king and now he would face one of the best knights, even if Haruta didn’t look the part. This was his chance to prove himself.

On the other side of the room, Luffy snored peacefully. Ace sighed. Usually, sleeping wasn’t really a problem for him – or rather, it was, because he would fall asleep at random times.

Suddenly, a thought entered his head. Everyone should be asleep right now. He could take the king’s head right now! True, it was a cowardly move, but he wasn’t a knight and didn’t have to live up to their code.

Quietly, he picked up his sword and snuck out of the room.

There were a few guards walking around, but he had spent his life sneaking around in order to escape his grandfather’s wrath – when he had gotten into mischief again. Now that came in handy, and he managed to steal past the soldiers without being noticed.

It wasn’t hard to find the royal bedchamber either. Surprised there were no guards, but deciding to take advantage of the opportunity, he reached for the doorknob.

“Lost, are we?”

Brusquely, Ace turned around. Behind him one of Edward’s knight was standing, the brown haired man with the pompadour hairstyle. He had a broad smile plastered on his face, the friendly grin Sir Thatch was known for.

Quickly, Ace hid his sword behind his back, but Thatch must have seen it. Ace didn’t know what to do right now, trying to fight his way through to the king’s chambers, as Thatch was also carrying a sword, or feign ignorance.

The decision was made for him when Sir Thatch continued: “Why are you here?”

The grip around his sword tightened. “Don’t try and stop me!” he burst out. “Your king is a fool! He signed his own death warrant when he allowed me to stay. I will have his head!”

“Walk with me.”

Ace’s mouth fell open. “Did you hear what I said?”

“Come on.” Thatch beckoned him, still smiling.

Utterly confused and losing the will to put up a fight, Ace followed him. They walked in silence until they reached the gardens. Then Sir Thatch started to talk. “Do you know King Edward’s nickname?”

“Whitebeard. Who doesn’t know that?” Ace snapped. He didn’t know why he followed the knight, he should have killed the king already!

“Right. We knights pride ourselves with following him. We all have vowed to protect him.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

The grin on Thatch’s face grew wider. “I just did my job.”

“You tricked me!” Face flushed with anger – and embarrassment because he had fallen for it – Ace raised his sword.

But before the sharp blade could chop off Thatch’s head like intended, Thatch continued, “I protected you as well.”

The sword stopped mid air. Ace lowered the weapon, but kept his eye on Thatch. “Protected _me_? What can an old man do?”

“Don’t underestimate our king.” Thatch smiled. “There is a reason we follow him. He doesn’t need our protection, we chose to do so.” He started to walk away. “Don’t pull a stupid stunt, kid. I’ll see you at the fight tomorrow.”

Before he knew it, Ace was standing alone in the quiet garden.

* * *

The next morning, he would have overslept if Luffy hadn’t woken him. Unfortunately, Luffy had decided that food was more important than waking Ace, so Ace had missed breakfast. Luffy helped Ace into his armour. He still hadn’t gotten used wearing it. Well, after he had taken care of the king, he wouldn’t have to anymore.

The only thing that was standing in the way of his mission was the young knight, Sir Haruta. Ace would only have to beat him.

When he arrived at the agreed place, King Edward and his knights were already waiting. Haruta was standing ready. He hadn’t even bothered to wear armour, only a coat of mail. Ace felt a little insulted. Though Edward’s knight were praised throughout the land, it wasn’t like he started sword fighting yesterday!

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath to calm down. He would make Sir Haruta regret his decision!

Luffy handed Ace his helmet and shield. After that, the two knights took their positions across each other. Ace glanced at the king and Sir Thatch, who was standing next to his lord. Ace earned a grin.

Deciding he would end this nonsense once and for all, Ace attacked with a loud yell. Sir Haruta dove under his arms with the speed of a cat. Ace turned around, but his heavy armour made him slow. He swung his sword, the blow being received by Haruta’s sword without much effort. Ace got frustrated. He had to win! With renewed aggression, he attacked again. Still, no matter how much force he put into his blows, Sir Haruta parried them with ease. Haruta used his speed again and again to catch Ace off guard. Ace’s armour prevented him from following him. Ace took a step back, but tripped over his own feet and landed with a heavy blow on his back. The sharp point of Sir Haruta’s blade was pointed towards his throat to declare victory before it was replaced by a hand, held out to help him up.

Angry at his quick defeat, Ace scrambled to his feet on his own and turned towards the king. Edward was looking at him with an amused smile on his face. “You fought well, boy. You have proven yourself worthy. Become my knight!”

He felt his cheeks turning red. How dare that man mock him like that. “Are you blind?!” he exclaimed. “I lost. And I will never succumb to you! Fight me, old man!” Like the day before he threw his glove before Edward’s feet.

The knights exchanged a look, before the glove was picked up by a man with long black hair.

“No!” Ace exclaimed.

Sir Thatch walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I told you, kid, you have to go through us.”

* * *

That night, Ace was sitting outside again, in the garden Thatch had brought him before. He had tried to sneak to Edward’s chambers again, but this time two knights were guarding the door. He wasn’t so stupid as to try something then.

He heard a soft rustle before someone sat down next to him. “What do you want?” Ace asked annoyed without looking up. It wasn’t necessary, he knew which person wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Enjoying the night sky,” Sir Thatch answered. “You fought well today.”

“I lost,” Ace answered bitterly.

“Yes, but you managed to stay in the fight for longer than five minutes. That’s impressive.” Sir Thatch smiled.

Ace kept silent, wishing Thatch would just leave him alone.

That didn’t happen of course. Sir Thatch stared into space musing. “Why do you want to fight Pops so badly?”

“Pops?”

Thatch laughed a little embarrassed. “Sorry, force of habit. King Edward. Why do you want to kill him?”

Ace looked at the floor. “Nobody ever leaves this bloody land. I know it’s because of _him_ , he won’t let them. When I said I wanted to explore the word, people _laughed_ at me. So I will free the people of his reign.”

Thatch seemed to muse over his words. After some time, he said, “Have you ever considered people might not _want_ to leave?”

Brusquely he looked up. “How can you say that? Who wouldn’t want to see the world?”

“We see the world. Become a knight of Edward and you can join us.”

Ace jumped up. “Never!”

“There you are.”

Both men looked up, hearing the voice. Ace looked surprised at the newcomer. The voice he heard had sounded somewhat masculine, but the person approaching was wearing a long dress. Her black hair had been tied in a bun behind her head. Ace couldn’t remember seeing this lady before. Still, there was something so familiar about her face…

Sir Thatch smiled. “Care to join us, Izo?”

Izo? That was just like the name of… Ace jaw dropped. “No way!”

Thatch burst into laughter. “It seems like he finally recognized you, _Sir_ Izo.”

Izo snorted, but a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Ace couldn’t help but stare. This was one of Edward’s knights! Now only instead of being clothed in armour or even a tunic, he was wearing a dark purple dress. His face was subtly decorated with make-up, making him look… beautiful.

Sir – or Lady – Izo rolled his eyes. “Close your mouth, boy. We all have our hobbies.”

“But… you’re dressed as a woman,” he stammered. “You’re one of the most fearsome knights in the land… And I’m fighting you tomorrow…”

“Don’t worry, kid, tomorrow I’ll be wearing armour again.” A grin appeared on Sir Izo’s face. “Though, I would beat you even if I did wear this dress.”

Ace’s cheeks flushed in anger. “Like hell! I will defeat you. And I will take Edward’s head!” With that, he stormed away, leaving the two knights surprised but amused behind.

* * *

The next morning, Ace was up early to practice his skills. Luffy had whined he was tired, but after having stolen some meat from the kitchen, he was ready for action as well.

“So, what will you do after you beat Sir Izo?” Luffy asked, smacking his lips.

“I’ll take the king’s head!”

“And then what?”

Ace ceased pitching into the shield Luffy was holding up for him. “We all will be free, of course.”

Luffy thought about that for a moment, but before he could respond, the king and his party arrived at the field. Sir Izo was walking up front, looking proud, and very different from last night. If Ace hadn’t seen it with his own eyes, he would never have believed that this fearsome knight had been wearing a dress.

But it didn’t matter. He would have to defeat Sir Izo, with or without a dress!

Luffy handed him his helmet and shield before joining the rest of the audience. Ace and Sir Izo stood across from each other, swords raised. This time Ace decided to wait until his opponent attacked. That was a mistake.

The sound from metal scraping over metal echoed between the trees. Ace defended himself as well as he could, but Sir Izo’s blows came fast in succession. He never had the chance to attack himself. Ace was driven backwards, until his back hit a hard surface. He was pinned against a tree. Desperately, he parried some more blows, but his sword was knocked out of his hands. Izo lifted his sword up high.

Ace covered his face with his arm, waiting for a blow that never came. Slowly, he lowered his arm again. Sir Izo had his sword placed into the ground and was leaning on it with his hands. “You okay, kid?”

His cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he threw away his helmet. “Shut up!” He stormed past Sir Izo until he was standing before the king again.

“Become my knight,” Edward said again.

“No!” Ace yelled back. “Never! Fight me!”

With a loud clang, his glove hit the ground again.

The knights looked at each other and shrugged. A knight with an impressive moustache picked up the glove. Ace knew better then to protest by now. It didn’t matter. He would fight them all if he had to.

* * *

In the next two weeks, Luffy watched Ace being beaten over and over again. Still, he stayed by his side, making sure Ace was ready when the fight started without ever complaining.

“You’re not getting tired of this?” Ace asked him on the fourteenth day, right before he would fight Thatch.

Thatch had waited until Ace had fought – and lost to – all the other knights first. He liked Ace, he had told Ace one night, when they sat in the garden again. It had become a routine. Sometimes Sir Izo joined them, wearing the most beautiful dresses.

And to be honest, Ace kind of liked the two as well. He liked all the knights actually. They were all courtly men, honest and friendly. But they were loyal to Edward and that was why he had to fight Sir Thatch today. He was not looking forward to this, but he wouldn’t hold back either. He had to defeat him.

“Why would I get tired?” Luffy asked while fasten Ace’s cuirass.

“Well, you have to watch me fall on my ass every day.”

“I like to watch that!”

Ace gave him a reprimanding look, but Luffy continued imperturbable, “This is your dream, right? So you have to fight for it. No matter how long it takes.”

Ace smiled and rubbed Luffy’s head. Though Luffy was usually a little thick and naïve, at times like this, he was very perceptible.

“There they come.”

The king and his company arrived at the field, like every day for the past two weeks. Sir Thatch took his place facing Ace. “You know,” he said sighing, “we don’t have to do this. Join us and we can stop this nonsense.”

“No! I will fight you!” Ace turned to the king. “And I will take your head!”

Thatch sighed. “Alrighty then. Let’s get this over with.” He spun his sword around in his hand.

In the past two weeks, Ace had learned that every knight had his own strengths and weaknesses; unfortunately, he never got to use the latter against them, as he usually was lying with his face in the dirt at the point when he discovered them. But even though he had lost every battle, he had become stronger. These fights were more intense then the one he held with Luffy and Zoro with wooden swords, the way he had learned how to swordfight. Taking a deep breath, he closed the visor of his helmet and stood ready.

They circled around each other, both waiting for the other to strike first. For that reason alone, it was the longest fight Ace ever participated in. Getting annoyed, he let his sword swing through the air. The weapon was parried with ease, but Ace was merely warming up. He strengthened his grip on the handle of the sword, before striking again. Sir Thatch evaded the blow, immediately attacking again.

The fight lasted longer than anyone, even Ace, had expected. Both men were sweating inside their heavy armours. Their swords crossed again, both trying to push the other away. Ace could hear Sir Thatch grinning inside his helmet. “You’re getting better.”

“You bet I am!” With renewed energy, he let the blade of the sword slide against Thatch’s, creating sparks, before attacking again. Was he actually going to win this time? Or was Thatch letting him win? No, he would never do that, not with his king’s head at stake.

Wanting to finish with one last blow, he lifted his sword. Immediately, he knew that he made a mistake. Sir Thatch ducked under his arm, knocking him off his feet. With a loud thud, he fell on his ass.

“No!” Ace screamed out, ripping off his helmet. “I was so close!” Hastily, he scrambled to his feet. “But I’m not giving up!”

Thatch removed his helmet, shaking his head. “We didn’t think you would.”

Ace stood before the king again, throwing down his glove for the fifteenth time. “I will have your head. I have fought all your knights. Now it’s your turn!”

“That is not exactly true.”

Like the other knights, Ace turned around. Behind them stood the fifteenth knight of King Edward. His face was covered by a helmet and his shield was decorated by a blue bird surrounded by flames. Ace couldn’t help but gape. There was something about this man…

“Sir Marco!” A smirk had appeared on Sir Thatch’s face. “You’re back from your quest.”

Ace turned back to the newly arrived knight. Everyone knew stories about Sir Marco. He was the bravest and courtliest of all the knights. During one of their nightly meetings, Sir Thatch had told Ace about the Phoenix-knight, as he was nicknamed. Sir Marco was the most fervent dragon slayer in all the land. And while most people were roasted at some point, Sir Marco always came back alive out of the flames.

Sir Thatch had also told Ace that Sir Marco had been on a dangerous quest and though Ace had no doubt he would return, he hadn’t expected him to show up now.

Sir Marco made his way to the king, finally taking of his helmet and kneeling before Edward. “My lord.”

Ace could only see the back of his head, having being pushed back by the knights who all wanted to greet their friend. Ace could only distinguish a blond hairdo almost shaped like a star. By the time he had made his way through the over exited knights, Marco’s face had already been hidden again by the annoying helmet.

He was a little surprised when the famous knight suddenly turned around and addressed him. “Sir Ace, I presume?”

Ace looked a bit uneasy from the knight, to the king, to Luffy, who was still watching. “Y-yeah…”

“I hear you have fought all the knights present.”

“I have.” He straightened his back a little. He had lost all the fights, and to be honest, if they had not been as courtly as they were, he would have been dead by now.

“I will fight you in the morning.”

Ace gaped at him. He couldn’t be serious. He couldn’t possibly fight the strongest knight! But if he was to kill the king…

“Sir Marco, you don’t have to do that. We can take him,” Sir Thatch intervened.

“I already challenged him. It is up to Sir Ace now whether he takes my challenge.” Sir Marco reached out his own glove.

Ace stared at it for a while, swallowing. Then he looked at Luffy, who had his arms crossed before his chest, looking determined. Now Ace had to follow suit. He grabbed the glove out of Sir Marco’s hand. “I will fight you,” he snapped. “And I will win. I will take Edward’s head!”

* * *

He was sitting in his usual spot again when Sir Thatch showed up. Thatch took a seat beside him and handed him a goblet of wine. They sat in silence while Ace sipped the beverage. Finally, Thatch couldn’t take it anymore and burst out, “Aren’t you nervous for tomorrow?”

“I told you I will win.”

“Okay,” Sir Thatch leaned back, “what if you do win?”

Ace looked at him confused. “What do you mean?”

“What if you beat Sir Marco? What will you do next?”

“What I said." Ace shrugged. “Take the king’s head.”

“And then?”

“You’re so annoying. You sound like my brother. Then I’m free, of course.” Ace stood up in an attempt to go to bed.

“Nobody is stopping you from going in the first place.”

Ace stopped dead and turned around brusquely. “I will take his head,” he said. “And nobody will stop me from doing that.”

* * *

Bright sunlight woke him the next morning. It was nearly noon already! Rushing out of his room, he yelled for Luffy to come. Luffy exited the kitchen – who would have thought? – and said, “You’re late.”

“Because you didn’t wake me! Now help me in my armour.”

In record time, he managed to put on his harness with Luffy’s help and together, they ran to the place where the duel would be held. Sir Marco, the other knights, and King Edward were already waiting for him. Much to Ace’s annoyance, Sir Marco already wore his helmet. Panting, he came to a halt.

“I was starting to think you might not show,” the Phoenix-knight said amused.

Ace’s blood started to boil. “I’m not a coward! Just a heavy sleeper,” he added in a mumbling tone.

Both men took their positions and waited for the king’s signal to begin. Edward nodded and immediately, Ace attacked. From the stories he had heard, already when he was a kid, Sir Marco had to be somewhat older. So he could use his youthful speed in his advantage. Unfortunately, that was a miscalculation. Before he could reach Marco, Sir Marco had already passed him and his sword hit Ace in the back. Ace stumbled to stay on his feet and turned around.

The fight continued, neither willing to give up. And if Ace was honest, it was only because of his stubbornness. Sir Marco seemed to have no effort parrying his blows, and his speed matched Ace’s. It was almost as if he was flying, instead of walking over the ground. And he was strong, even stronger than Ace had feared. There was no question why Sir Marco was the best knight.

The inevitable ending grew closer. Ace defended himself as best as he could, long ago having to give up on attacking. Marco’s blows rained down on his flame-decorated shield. Ace gritted his teeth. He wouldn’t go down without a fight. Diving under Sir Marco’s shield, he managed to kick him in the knee, causing him to kneel involuntarily. Already celebrating his victory in his head, Ace lifted his sword above his head to give the final blow. But the place where Marco had been kneeling was already empty. Frantically, Ace looked around, when he felt his sword was knocked out of his hand. He managed to absorb a few blows with his shield, before tripping over his own feet. His helmet flew off by the intensity of the fall.

The knights around him cheered over Sir Marco’s victory. Marco himself, however, remained calm and collected.

Angrily, Ace managed to sit up, scowling at Sir Marco. “Show me your face, you coward!”

“All you had to do was ask,” Marco answered in an amused voice, before doffing his helmet.

Ace’s mouth suddenly went dry. Legends told of Marco’s handsomeness, and many a girl swooned upon hearing his name. But Ace had soon learned not to take legends too seriously. In this case, however, the tales had not done Sir Marco justice at all. A friendly face with warm eyes greeted him. A slight smile revealed a few pearly white teeth. Marco seemed to be a little tired, based on the half-lidded eyes, but that didn’t take anything from his handsome face.

For some reason, Ace’s heart was beating twice as fast, and it wasn't from the exhaustion.

Sir Marco extended his hand, and reluctantly – if only out of principle – Ace let him help him to stand up again, never taking his eyes off his handsome face.

“You fought well,” Sir Marco commented.

That brought Ace out of his trance and he pulled his hand away. “Don’t pity me,” he spat. “I won’t give up until I have Edward’s head!” He turned to the king and looked at him daring.

Slowly, King Edward rose from his chair. Ace swallowed, the king was bigger then he thought. But like hell he would be intimidated. He grabbed his sword from the ground and took a defensive stance.

“You cheeky little brat,” Edward said. “You want to fight me that bad? Then fight me!” He extended his arm and one of the knights hasted to hand him a sword.

Ace gripped his sword a little tighter and tried to calm himself down. This was what he had been waiting for. Finally, he had the chance to kill the king. How strong could a man be that hid behind his knights? Aside from his large posture and enormous muscles, that was. He wasn’t even wearing armour!

One blow was enough to floor him. When he hit the ground, Ace could swear he heard his bones crack. A little dazed, he watched Edward returning to the castle, followed by his knights. Sir Thatch shot him a look, for some reason he seemed to be impressed, before following his lord.

When the world around him finally stopped spinning, Ace made an attempt to scramble to his feet. His legs gave in, and he fell back to the ground. Stubbornly, he tried again. His legs still wouldn’t listen and he would have hit the floor again, had not two strong hands have held him up.

After he stood up straight again and had made sure he wouldn’t collapse again, he turned around to his helper. However, instead of Luffy, whom he had expected, he looked in the face of Sir Marco. Witty words died on his tongue again.

“You’re still alive.” Though Sir Marco’s face only showed boredom, his voice sounded impressed.

After swallowing hard a few times, he managed to bring out: “Why are you so surprised about that?”

A smirk crept up Marco’s face. “Because not many men do after facing the king. You are a brave man, Ace. And my lord King Edward has a message for you.”

“What’s that?” Ace asked, readjusting his armour.

“Become his knight.”

Cheeks flushed with anger, Ace brusquely looked up. “Never! I will take his head!”

An amused smile appeared on Sir Marco’s face. “I see. How about this then: in one month, there is a tournament. The prize is a boon from the king. You may ask for anything. Train, and you will have your rematch with me then.”

Ace smirked. “I accept your challenge.”

* * *

Nami sighed after Ace fell off his horse for what seemed to her the millionth time today. She had to admit, he was getting better, but still not good enough to joust with the best in the tournament. She admired his persistence though.

After Ace and Luffy got back from the castle a few days ago, she, Zoro and Usopp had been surprised. They had thought that after hearing nothing from the brothers for over two weeks that Ace and Luffy had been decapitated for making an attempt on the king’s life. Or at least taken prisoner.

Instead of that, Ace had been muttering something about taking revenge on a knight by winning a boon, and Luffy couldn’t shut up about how great the food had been. Nami was confused to say the least. Really, what kind of king did they have?

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks, Ace used all his free time to train. All he could think about was Sir Marco. And of course beating him and winning the king’s boon. Somehow, he needed to remind himself of that over and over again.

Ace had persuaded Zoro to help him train. Zoro did all he could in his free time, aided by Usopp and Luffy. He had put on a harness as well and aimed his improvised lance at Ace, before spurring his horse. The two men hurtled towards each other. With a well-aimed hit, Ace managed to throw Zoro out of the saddle. Luffy and Usopp, playing the audience, cheered.

Groaning, Zoro scrambled to his feet. “You’re improving.”

Ace dismounted his horse and patted the animal on the neck absentmindedly.

“You never told us how you’re planning to get into the tournament,” Usopp said musing. “Only knights are allowed to participate, and you have to be of noble blood to become a knight in the first place.”

Ace exchanged a look with Luffy. “They think I’m a knight, remember?” he said to Usopp. “Plus, Nami has faked the documents about my ancestry.” However, he still couldn’t shrug the feeling that King Edward was on to him.

* * *

Trumpets sounded loudly, announcing the start of the tournament. Ace was nervous. Getting into the tournament hadn’t been difficult, as he had met up with Sir Thatch, who stood surety for him, and Nami's counterfeited documents were indistinguishable from the real deal. But now he really had to joust.

The rules were fairly simple. A match consisted of two parts. You got one point hitting the opponent’s breastplate, three for hitting the helmet and you automatically won the match for throwing your opponent out of the saddle. Ace glanced over to the stands, where his friends were sitting, aside from Luffy, who still fulfilled the role of his squire.

His name was announced and after climbing on his horse, Luffy handed him his helmet and his shield. His first opponent was a knight he had never heard of, and it took him no effort to throw him out of the saddle. The audience cheered, and he threw his friends a cocky smile.

Knights from all over the land had come for this tournament, but the highest scores went to Edward’s own knights. In the first round, Ace had to go up against one of them, he had to face a knight called Rakuyo. Taking a deep breath, he waited for the sign, before giving his horse the spurs. He blocked out the cheering of the audience, only focussed on his opponent. But Sir Rakuyo’s lance hit him against the breastplate, splintering. He staggered, but remained seated.

Ace turned his horse and returned to Luffy, who handed him another lance. He couldn’t lose. He had to face Sir Marco! He made his horse turn again, to face his opponent. A flag was waved, and both knights spurred on their horses. Ace intended to block out the audience again, but it was like everyone was holding their breath.

Suddenly, Ace saw a flash of light blue, and he immediately recognised the phoenix painted on the shield that was leaning against the stands. A smirk appeared on his face, not even wondering about how it got there. Focusing on the match again, he aimed his lance a little higher… and threw Sir Rakuyo out of his seat.

The audience went crazy. Usually, only when two Edward’s knights went up against each other, one of them lost. Ace doffed his helmet and looked around triumphant. Then he froze. There, next to Edward, Sir Marco was seated, smirking at him. Ace realised he was staring and managed cocky yet daring grin back.

* * *

That evening, he was exhausted, but satisfied. He managed to get in the top ten of knights. No one doubted Marco would reach the finals. So he had to as well. Somehow, he had convinced Nami to rub his shoulders.

The canvas of the tent was pulled aside and Sir Thatch stuck his head in. “Mind if we join you?”

Ace grinned broadly, and Thatch entered the tent followed by Sir Izo.

His friends exchanged a worried look, after all, none of them were knights, but they learned soon enough what Ace already knew – that Sir Thatch and Sir Izo were fun to hang out with, not matter your social status.

In the middle of the night, Ace woke up, having a full bladder. Making his way through the encampment where the knights who participated in the tournament stayed, he soon found a place to relieve himself. On his way back, however, he got lost.

Annoyed, he scratched the back of his head. Why did all the tents look alike? This was how Zoro had to feel every single day… Sighing, he chose a random direction. Most tents were dark as their occupants were already sleeping, but Ace passed one that was still lit. Curious about who was still up at this hour, he peeked through the canvas.

Inside, he saw Sir Marco. He had his back turned towards the opening of the tent, pulling a shirt over his head. Ace’s breath faltered when he saw the bare strong looking back. Marco’s trousers hang low on his hips.

Subconsciously, Ace leaned in a bit further forward. His head was now completely inside the tent, and he only kept himself standing up by holding on to the canvas. A ripping sound echoed through the silent encampment.

With a loud smack, Ace flopped onto the floor. Groaning, he made an attempt to sit up. The first thing he saw when he looked up was a pair of boots standing in front of him. He didn’t have to look further to know to whom those legs belonged.

Hastily, he scrambled to his feet, dusting himself off. “Hello,” he said cheerfully, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Sir Marco had his arms crossed before his chest, but an amused smile played on his lips. Ace couldn’t help but to observe him. Now he was standing close by, he noticed what beautiful blue eyes Marco had. Tearing his eyes away from the intense stare, he looked down to Sir Marco’s naked chest. Much to his surprise, he saw that it was covered with a blue drawing, though he couldn’t make out what it was, as Marco still had his arms crossed.

“May I help you?” Marco suddenly broke the silence.

Ace realised that he had been staring after barging in unannounced, without explaining himself. So he cleared his throat and took a deep breath before looking into those brilliant blue eyes again. “I was looking for my tent and I saw light in here.”

It was only half an explanation, but the truth. Fortunately, Sir Marco didn’t press any further. He turned around to a table – so that Ace could have a better look on his behind – and poured two goblets of wine out of a decanter, handing one to Ace.

His cheeks flushed red, he took a sip, following Marco with his eyes as Sir Marco made his way to the bed and sat down. Ace wondered what Marco did to him. His heart was racing, he was blushing, and last but not least, he had been checking him out. Several times.

“You fought well today,” Sir Marco said.

Returning to reality, Ace smirked. “We did agree to meet in the finals, didn’t we?”

A smile tugged at the corner of Marco’s mouth. “Don’t get too cocky. Tomorrow you’ll have to fight more seasoned knights than today.”

“I’ll beat them,” Ace said arrogantly. “And I’ll beat you too. I will have that boon.”

Sir Marco smiled again. Ace sat down next to him on the bed. He tried to act casual, even though his heart was practically beating out of his chest. “So, what’s that then?” He pointed at Marco’s chest.

“You don’t recognise it? It is the king’s escutcheon.” Marco took another sip of his wine. “All knights who have sworn loyalty to Edward have one.”

“Well, I usually don’t see you out of your armour,” Ace mumbled.

He heard a soft chuckle besides him, before Sir Marco said: “You could join us.”

Ace snorted. “As if. I’m here to kill your lord, remember?”

“Because you feel like a prisoner, right? Knights travel all over the world. You can stay here.”

Did he imagine it, or was Marco really sitting more closely than a moment ago? There were only a few inches left between their lips. Involuntarily, Ace licked his own. What was wrong with him?

He jumped to his feet, knocking against Marco’s goblet in the process. The red liquid poured over his chest.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” Frantically, Ace looked around for something to wipe the wine away. Why was licking his chest the first thing that came to mind?! Something was definitely wrong with him.

Calmly, Sir Marco rose and grabbed a piece of cloth to clean himself up. Ace wanted the earth to swallow him up, but rather than that, he wanted to leave. Now that Marco was dry again, he yawned artificially and said, “Well, a busy day tomorrow. I gotta get some sleep.” He almost ran to the exit of the tent, but next to the torn canvas, he stopped dead.

“Your tent is about thirty yards east of here,” Sir Marco said, without looking up.

Ace mumbled thanks and made his way out of the tent. What was happening to him? He had always thought he would marry a sweet girl and live a peaceful life. That were his plans, until he decided to take the king’s head, making him less desirable to the opposite sex. King Edward was rather popular. He hadn’t really cared, since he never met a girl that made his heart beat faster. Not like Sir Marco did… But Marco was a man! A knight at that.

Ace shook his head. He probably mixed up feelings. He was just pumped to fight Marco in the tournament. That was probably it.

But then why had he longed for Marco to close the gap between their lips?

* * *

The next day, Ace was on fire, figuratively speaking. Knight after knight he threw out of the saddle, until he had to face Sir Thatch. Thatch sat relaxed in the saddle and grinned broadly at Ace, before putting on his helmet. Ace, on the other hand, was far from calm. Not only because Sir Thatch was one of the best, but also because he was his friend. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he also wanted to win.

Slamming down his visor, he took a deep breath and took the lance from Luffy, who wished him luck. The two men took their positions and waited for the signal. As soon as the flag was lowered, both spurred on their horses. Ace noticed how his hands were shaking. He couldn’t have that. Not now! He was so close to facing Sir Marco in a fight.

For a second, his attention slipped. He recovered quickly, but he knew it was too late. Sir Thatch stormed towards him. He closed his eyes and waited on the impact. But the only thing that came was his lance colliding with a metal surface. He turned around don his horse, just in time to see Sir Thatch fall off his horse.

How was that possible? He had hit the knight, but he could only have grazed his shoulder. Still, Thatch had fallen on the ground, and therefore, Ace had won this round.

Sir Thatch scrambled to his feet, doffing his helmet and turning around with a big grin on his face. Silently, he congratulated Ace. For a moment, Ace suspected him from purposely losing, but why would he do that?

The next knight he was up against was Sir Izo. He was clothed in a harness, his long black hair pinned up. Sir Izo was the last person that stood between a joust with Sir Marco.

Both knight rushed toward one another. Ace gripped his lance tightly. He still wasn’t sure how he had beaten Sir Tatch, but this time he wouldn’t let his attention slip. That was why he saw at the last moment how Sir Izo raised his lance to a vertical position again. Hastily, Ace did the same, and they rose past each other without any impact. At the end of the track, Ace turned his horse and looked surprised at Sir Izo, who nodded at him. He didn’t know why Izo had acted like that. Had he reacted a second later, Izo would have been knocked out of the saddle.

Wait…

He called Luffy to him, before the second round started. “Tell Sir Izo not to insult me by holding back,” he said angrily to his brother. Luffy saluted and ran off. Ace saw Izo leaning down to hear what he had to say.

Luffy came running back. “He said that you’re a worthy opponent and that he won’t hold back this time. When’s lunch?”

Ace ignored his last remark, for once being too occupied to think about food. If Sir Izo wasn’t going to hold back, he’d better be ready. Taking a deep breath, he spurred on his horse, while at the other end of the track Sir Izo did the same.

The impact was deafening. Horrified, Ace felt himself tumbling backwards. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The cheering of the audience seemed far away when his back collided with the ground. All was over. He had lost.

That was, until he realised another muffled bang had sounded. Slowly, he sat up, seeing Sir Izo do the same. So he hadn’t lost yet! In the off-chance that there was a tie, another round would be held. Scrambling to his feet groaning, he walked back to where Luffy was holding his horse. He felt like the animal had walked over him, but he was given another chance.

Facing Sir Izo for the third time, he was more determined then ever. He looked at the stands, hoping to see a glimpse of the knight he would fight after this. Sir Marco was seated next to the king, watching the match from beneath heavy eyelids. Ace swallowed hard to get rid of his dry mouth, before slamming his visor shut again. This one was for Sir Marco.

Ace attacked forward, launching himself towards Izo, only a vision of Marco in his mind. A loud clang sounded, and Ace knew he had hit. Izo was still sitting in the saddle, but Ace had hit him and that was enough. He would meet Sir Marco in the finale.

* * *

During lunch, he could hardly eat, something Luffy didn’t mind at all. Ace’s eye kept flicking over to where Edward’s knights were eating. Sir Marco seemed relaxed and listened to the stories the other knights were telling. One time, his eyes rested on Ace. Ace was glad they would be wearing helmets during the joust, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to avert his eyes from Marco. Sir Marco’s glance left him, and he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Zoro, Usopp and Nami approached him, congratulating him with his place in the finals. He was finally feeling more relaxed surrounded by his friends and listening to Usopp’s story about how he once had won a tournament with giants, Ace managed to eat something.

A shadow fell over him, and Usopp suddenly shut up. Surprised, Ace turned around, almost choking on his bread when he saw who was standing behind him. Sir Marco smiled at him. “Congratulations. You kept to your word.”

Swallowing a few times before he was able to speak, Ace said, “You challenged me.”

Sir Marco smiled again, but refused Ace’s invitation to sit down with them. “I have some preparations to do. I will see you soon, Sir Ace.” With that, he left them.

Nami snorted. “Of course a knight would be too high and mighty to sit with commoners.”

But Ace knew that wasn’t the case. He stared after Sir Marco.

* * *

Both knights stood ready for the decisive match. Their horses snorted and scraped their hooves impatiently in the earth. Ace tried to get his heart to slow down, but it felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest and through his cuirass. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for. If he could defeat the best knight in the land, he could ask as a boon from the king to fight him again. And maybe he would win. And then his quest would be over, everyone would be free. Or maybe he could just ask that of the king. To let the people go. It would eliminate the chance he would be defeated or even killed by the king.

His eyes flicked over to Marco, wondering what Sir Marco would ask from the king if he won. It surely couldn’t be as important as Ace's quest, would it? Not that he would want Sir Marco to hold back, he still had his honour. Taking another breath, he focussed on the match again.

The flag was waved and both men spurred on their horses. Ace tried to focus, but he still couldn’t believe he was actually facing Sir Marco. He gripped the lance tighter to prevent his hands from shaking. This was the moment of truth.

His lance slipped off Marco's harness, but he felt Marco's weapon colliding with his breastplate. He tried to remain in the saddle, but his horse reared up. Still, the grin on his face didn’t falter when his back hit the earth.

He was still a bit dazed when a hand was extended to help him up. To his surprise, Sir Marco was standing before him, still surrounded by cheering people.

* * *

That night, a banquet was held. Every knight was invited, and Ace had managed to sneak in his friends as well. Luffy attacked the food with more vigour then any knight had fought today, but by now, Edward’s knights were used to his behaviour and even encouraged him.

Ace looked out for Sir Marco, but as winner of the tournament, he was rather busy. He was constantly surrounded by damsels and other ladies, all wanting to talk to him. Ace couldn’t help but feel jealous. Every time when Sir Marco had talked to him, he had felt like he was the only person that mattered, as silly as that sounded.

A damsel kept hinting she wanted to dance, and eventually Ace gave in, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. Suddenly, he felt eyes on him. Looking up, he met with brilliant blue eyes. For a second the world seemed to stop, before the dancing couple twirled around and the magic was broken.

The rest of the night Ace spent talking, dancing and eating. At some point, he had to have fallen asleep – with his face in his food of course – as he woke up when someone was shaking at his shoulder. Luffy stood next to him with an unusual serious face. “The king has asked for you.”

Ace felt at this side, but weapons had been forbidden at the banquet. It was more force of habit though, he didn’t really feel like taking anyone’s head right now. Luffy pointed him to the king’s chambers, before returning to the food.

The king was sitting on a chair and motioned him to approach. Hesitantly, Ace did as he was told. He always underestimated how big of a man Edward actually was.

“No sword?” the king asked amused.

Ace shrugged. “It was my sword or food.”

Edward burst into laughter. The ground seemed to shake under Ace’s feet, and he had trouble to remain standing. Finally, the laughter came down.

“Why did you send for me?” Ace asked. Despite having resolved not to kill the king tonight, he still didn’t bother to address Edward more politely.

“I need you to go to Sir Marco’s chambers.”

Ace blinked at him. Did he hear that right? “You sent for me only to send me to Sir Marco?” he asked. “And why would he be in his room? He is the champion; he is at the banquet, right?”

“Go to his chambers,” the king said again.

Confused, Ace left Edward alone. Before he had fallen asleep, Sir Marco had still been at the feast. Why did the knight ask for him? Why would he let the king do it for him?

He didn’t have much trouble finding Marco’s chambers – and was thankful he didn’t take Zoro with him. After knocking, it took a short while before the door was opened. Sir Marco had exchanged his festive clothes for more casual tunic and pants. He seemed a little surprised to see Ace, but did step aside to let him in.

Ace looked around. The room was furnished with a four-poster bed, a table with some chairs and a closet. Ace scratched the back of his head. “I’m not sure what I’m doing here. The king sent me.”

Something changed in Sir Marco’s face, but he recovered quickly. “I see.”

“But I did want to talk to you. I mean, I haven’t congratulated you with your victory yet,” Ace said.

Sir Marco smiled slightly.

“So,” Ace asked curiously. “What did you ask for? From the king, I mean.”

Marco turned away from him, his arms crossed before his chest. “What I want, the king can’t give me,” he said emotionlessly.

“Of course he can.” Ace walked around the knight to face him. “What can’t a king do?”

Sir Marco smiled humourlessly. “Make a person do something out of their free will.”

Ace cocked his head a little. “If you want to marry one of those gals, I doubt any of them have any objections to that. Hell, even if you just want to–”

“I don’t want that,” Sir Marco interrupted him roughly. “Believe me, the king has already done all he can.”

He was now even more confused than the moment he got here. “Well, what do you want then?”

He barely spoke the words, before Sir Marco had pressed his lips against his. For a moment, Ace was completely paralysed, too stunned to respond. Sir Marco pulled back, but at that moment, Ace’s brain started to work again. He pulled Marco back at the front of his shirt. Now it was Marco’s turn to be surprised. However, he recovered faster than Ace had and soon wrapped his arms around him. A tongue caressed Ace’s lower lip, asking for entrance. He happily complied, opening his mouth while large hands roamed his body. An annoying voice in his head nagged that this was wrong, but how could that be when it felt so right?

He felt his belt being undone, before hands cupped his ass and lifted him a little. He gasped at the sudden feeling, but had no intention of stopping Marco. For a moment, Sir Marco broke the kiss, only to throw off Ace’s tunic. Marco took a step back to admire the view he had, his hands caressing the muscular arms. Ace couldn’t help but grin, he liked how the powerful and brave knight looked like him like he was the goal to all his quests. Sir Marco attacked his mouth again, his hands leaving Ace’s arms. He was a bit disappointed, until one of those hands reached down and caressed his already hard cock.

He had never known a man could turn him on like that, but Marco had been an exception from the start. He especially loved it that, downstairs, in the hall all those women were waiting for the champion, but he was the one lying in the victor’s arms. Sir Marco pushed him back softly, until the back of his knees hit the bed. He fell down, dragging MArco on top of him.

Kissing Marco was nice – hell, better than nice, it was fantastic – but Ace decided he didn’t want to be the only shirtless person in the room anymore. Like Marco read his mind, Marco sat up, straddling Ace, and threw off his tunic. The bulge in his pants became more obvious.

It seemed surreal to Ace that the best knight in the land got aroused by him, a commoner. Of course, Marco thought Ace was a knight, didn’t he? But still…

All thoughts disappeared when Sir Marco’s tongue ran over his chest, only stopping to suck at his nipples. Ace arched his back, panting. His skin was hypersensitive right now and Marco touched him in all the right places. He moaned loudly when that talented tongue encircled his belly-button before diving in.

Only then, it hit him. _He_ was the prize Marco wanted. Marco had asked for _him_ as his boon. Pride swelled in his chest. So he had impressed Marco. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a small tug at his pants. Sir Marco had stopped kissing his torso. Ace popped up on his elbows, as he didn’t like that at all. Marco looked at him questioningly. He could only bite his lip and nod. Sir Marco pulled his pants down, and his erection sprang free.

Marco looked at him hungrily, before claiming his lips again. Ace had no idea what was happening, he only knew he wanted more of it. More of Sir Marco. Marco’s hose was soon gone as well, as they both continued to kiss and caress each other. Ace had never felt like this before. He was feeling light headed by the sudden lack of blood in his brain – as it was heading somewhere else – but he wouldn’t trade the feeling for the world. Feeling brave, he flipped them over, so he was the one on top, before following the inked design on the knight’s chest with his tongue.

Hands snuck up his legs, his thighs, until they reached his ass. Ace moaned when he felt his muscles being moulded. He panted against Marco’s heated skin before continuing his actions. A finger made its way to his crack and was pressing against his entrance. Ace stiffened. He hadn’t thought about how this would develop, but Sir Marco obviously had some ideas. He sat up straight. The hands immediately retreated.

Ace didn’t know what to do. On the one hand, he wanted more, but on the other, he had no idea how to proceed.

Sir Marco sat up, causing Ace to sit in his lap. His hand slit up Ace’s thighs. “Are you scared?”

Ace snorted. “As if.” But he couldn’t refrain from biting his lip.

Sir Marco smiled softly, and before Ace knew it, he was lying on his back on the bed again. “Trust me,” Marco said. “I’ll be gentle.”

Ace nodded hesitantly. Marco obviously knew what he was doing, so he didn’t question it when Marco retrieved a bottle with some kind of liquid and poured it over his fingers. Ace swallowed when he felt one prodding against his entrance again, this time slicked with an oily substance, but tried to keep his body relaxed.

Sir Marco moved his head until it was levelled with Ace’s erection, before taking it in his mouth. Ace gasped, and his hands entangled with the soft sheets. He felt a slight discomfort when a finger entered his body, but Marco made sure to suck harshly so he was distracted. The finger began to move. Smoothly, it pulled in and out, thanks to the coating of oil. Soon, any discomfort disappeared.

Ace lay panting heavily, trying not to thrust his hips upward. Like he read his mind, Sir Marco used his one free hand to pin him down, while at the same time adding another finger. Again there was a slight sting, but it disappeared even sooner than the first time. Marco’s tongue ran along the shaft, earning a moan from Ace’s lips. He lifted himself up a little, watching himself disappear in Marco’s mouth. Whoever had said that sex shouldn’t happen between two people of the same sex had obviously never had a guy suck his cock.

A third finger was added, and Ace gasped. His whole body felt extremely sensitive. When the fingers suddenly curled, something was hit, deep inside him. Moaning loudly, Ace arched his back, panting heavily. It was like lightning shot through his veins.

His mouth still around Ace’s cock, Marco chuckled, sending even more pleasurable vibes up Ace’s spine. He closed his eyes, trying to keep himself under control. If Marco kept going like this, he wouldn’t last long…

Suddenly, the fingers that were massaging him inside were retreated and the mouth around his cock disappeared as well. Ace hissed as the cool air hit his overheated skin. He opened his eyes, attempting to protest the sudden loss of any contact. But before he could open his mouth, Sir Marco sat up between his legs and leaned forward to press their lips together again. Ace eagerly returned the kiss, his body seeking as much contact as possible.

Suddenly, he felt something pressing against his entrance again, bigger than just a few fingers. Sir Marco pressed his hips forward, smoothly entering his body thanks to the oil. Ace’s breath hitched. It felt like he was ripped in two.

Marco caressed his hair and whispered, “Relax.”

Ace did as he was bid, and slowly, the pain ebbed away. Sir Marco pushed his legs up until his knees almost pressed against his chest. “You ready?” Marco asked hoarsely.

Ace nodded, though he didn’t really know how he would know when he was ready. Slowly, Marco pulled out, only to slam in again moments after. Ace yelped, arching his back. Marco repeated his motion, effectively making Ace moan. That something deep inside him was hit again, this time head on, causing him to see stars. He screamed out, clutching himself to Sir Marco, who had never stopped moving. Each thrust hit him in the same spot and he was sure he wouldn’t last long.

Arms wrapped themselves around Marco, pulling the knight closer. He didn’t even try to muffle his moans anymore. Sir Marco didn’t seem to mind, it rather seemed to encourage him. He sped up to a merciless tempo, before reaching between their bodies.

Ace almost screamed when he felt a hand wrapping around his neglected cock. Each pump came in time with Sir Marco’s well-aimed thrust. Ace didn’t know what he should focus on anymore. He could only lie back and enjoy each pleasurable stroke and thrust.

A familiar feeling pooled in his belly, summoned before by an occasional shameful session of self-pleasuring, but it had never been this intense. He couldn’t hold back anymore. Marco’s name on his lips – neglecting the honorific – he spilled his seed between their bodies. Somewhere, far away, he noticed Marco following his example, coming inside of him.

Slowly coming down from his high, he watched Marco push himself up, before lying down next to him. Ace’s sweating skin quickly cooled off, and despite that the cold never bothered him that much, he still pulled the blankets over them both.

There was a silence and Ace was drifting asleep, when Marco suddenly asked, “Are you okay?”

He nodded, before turning around to face Marco. “So is this some kind of ragging?”

Sir Marco chuckled. “Why, do you want to join us?”

“No way!” Ace hid his face in the pillow. He took a deep breath and said, “Why are you loyal to him?”

He allowed Marco to pull him closer, before Marco answered, “He gives us something that we all crave: a family. We’re all brothers, and he is the father who protects us. And we would give our life for him.”

Ace snuggled into the warmth Marco radiated. “That sounds nice.”

“You could join us, you know.”

“Actually, I’m not a knight.” Ace hid his face again. He didn’t want to lose the warmth, but more importantly, he didn’t want to lose Sir Marco.

He felt rather than heard Marco chuckle again. “Yeah, we got that. Don’t worry, very few of us were born as nobility. Pops… Edward doesn’t care.”

“I am nobility,” Ace whispered. Even he almost couldn’t hear himself.

But Marco caught his words. “What do you mean?”

Ace untangled himself from the knight’s grip and took a deep breath. “My father was Gol D. Roger.”

“The Old King,” Marco mused.

Ace closed his eyes. It wouldn’t be long before he would be kicked out of bed and asked never to show his face again. And that was the good outcome. Marco knew his way around a sword… There were very few people who knew about his secret, Luffy being one of them. People hated the Old King, who had been executed many years ago.

But much to his surprise he was pulled into a hug again. “Like I said,” Marco whispered in his ear, “here we don’t care about your ancestry. You can stay here with us. With me.”

Ace smiled as Marco pulled him flush against him. “I think I need to talk to my brother.”

* * *

The next morning, all knights had gathered in the throne room. King Edward sat on his throne and motioned Ace to approach. He took a deep breath before kneeling down. After that, he turned to Luffy. “Luffy, I want to stay here…”

Luffy cocked his head and shrugged. “Okay.”

Ace looked at him in surprise. “Really? You’re okay with that?”

“Sure.” Luffy grinned broadly. “It seems like you have found a new dream.”

Ace smiled. “Yeah.” His eyes flicked over to Sir Marco.

“Come before me,” Edward’s voice resounded through the hall.

Swallowing, Ace did as he was bid and handed the king his sword. Edward hummed, before belting on the weapon. The other knights applauded and when he turned around to them, he could swear that Sir Marco smiled approvingly. Flushing a bit, he asked Luffy, “Are you gonna stay here too?”

But Luffy shook his head. “I have my own dream.”

“Maybe Sir Marco can convince him,” Sir Thatch said grinning, leaning on Marco's shoulder. “Seems like he was pretty convincing with Ace. Pardon, _Sir_ Ace.”

Brusquely, Ace looked at Marco. “Don’t you dare! That’s my brother!” He couldn’t help but laugh after seeing Marco’s slightly confused face. Then he turned to Luffy again. “So, what’s you’re dream?”

Luffy grinned and threw his arms up in the air. “I’m gonna be king of the knights!”


End file.
